dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil
Codex templates Hey, Loleil. Will we need to make a different codex transformer template for the Inquisition codexes? The only templates I could find were ones that are specific to DAO and ones specific to DA2, I couldn't find a generic one, and the one on Codex entry: Wraith doesn't seem to be functioning correctly. 09:25, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, Template:CodexTransformer will need to be updated for Inquisition. Did you want to play around with that? Might be a good opportunity to experience the fun and games of templates . 17:59, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Yikes! My first foray into transformers I shall give it a shot and see what I can come up with. Are there any general things I should know when working with templates? -- 00:26, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::In general I recommend copy/pasting your way to success! 01:31, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'm definitely missing something. I created Template:CodexSummary/DAI and Template:CodexSummary2/DAI without problems (I think, heh!) Then I edited Template:CodexInfoBox, copying and pasting DA2 info and replacing with DAI. Then I edited the CodexTransformer template, again just copy/pasted the DA2 stuff and replaced it with DAI. But when I hit preview, none of the info I added showed up in the template box. Also, we don't have an icon for the DA:I codexes, so I'm not sure what to use in its place-- as a placeholder, maybe? -- 01:26, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah just using the codex icon from a previous games is the best stop-gap solution for now, and to make templates extra fun you can only see if your change worked after publishing. 23:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) : Well, isn't that helpful of wikia? Okay, I'll work on it again and use my handy revert if I have problems. I'm also going to see if I can create a new Companions sub template for Inquisition. -- 02:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Well... I have no idea if I did it right, but I think I edited/created all the templates that were needed. -- 07:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright! 20:02, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Inquisition Walkthrough Videos Hello. I stopped by to see where I could put a few walkthrough videos that we recently received. We usually find that Admins as us to put them at the bottom of the appropriate mission/quest pages. They are official videos of gameplay, no commentary. Right now I have The Threat Remains pt 3,4 & 5 and I have Storm Coast Astrarium Solutions. I was advised to expect more of them. I was told by one of the other Admins that you do not generally use videos. I am not aware of your policy on this, so please let me if you would use them and where you would prefer to put them. Thank you! Pinkachu (talk) 23:51, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! It has been our policy not to use any any videos on articles except for trailers on the centralised game page (see DA:VIDEO). There is some room for exceptions, so would you be able to post a link to the videos in question so we can judge if they'll fit in? 23:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure. 1 2 3 4 Also, I was just in your and I believe I was the staff member who added Inquisiton to the list a couple weeks ago, but if you have time, could you take a look at it and see if there are categories that are missing and possibly update it if needed? I don't play myself (too many other games and sucked back into WoW atm) so I can easily miss something. :) Pinkachu (talk) 00:15, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Re Videos :::Was checking back on this. I need to close out my task sometime today so even if you don't want them, please let me know. Pinkachu (talk) 19:31, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey again, I think we might take a pass for now with this possibility of having external links to the videos for some of the particularaly tricky puzzles. Thanks for checking! 23:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Last Court Do you think its worth creating a spoiler tag for The Last Court? - 04:15, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :When I played I didn't really notice anything that would count as a spoiler, but if you feel like there are plot twists, or things that need to be kept secret then go for it. 23:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) A few things I'm still not sure I got the codex templates right. Everything seems to work fine, except that it doesn't auto-categorize the articles based on what you put in the "category" part of the transformer box. Would this be due to the templates not being right, or that these category articles don't exist yet? I can make the spoiler template for The Last Court, but I'm not able to create a decent looking round image. Might you be able to help with that? When you go to edit one of the Easter Egg articles, a little notice comes up at the top saying something like "only add things that are actual easter eggs blah blah". How do I go about adding that to the new Easter eggs (Inquisition) article? I can't find a template that was used for it. -- 22:41, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and one other thing. I'm trying to figure out why we don't use the word "The" in location names. I can't really see why it wouldn't be used if that's the location's official name--such as "The Hinterlands". -- 02:04, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :We could use that little red gem in the logo of the Last Court! Or maybe a cropped version of the Stag's head in the Serault heraldry for the image! I know the perfect quote too, "The eyes of Orlais are on our little corner of it, and the best place for neighbors to stand is side-by-side." - Marquis of Alyons. - 03:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry do leave you hanging, there was a bit of code missing in Template:CodexSinglePage, so hopefully that will sort things out. Great work! ::The invisible text is actually wiki mark-up so just type and you ahould be good to go. ::As far "The" in titles, that's something that's crossed my mind too. My theory is that it's a relic of the early, early wiki days where we didn't have anyone familiar with wiki mark-up so we didn't know you could default sort articles. Given that's certainly not the case now, I would be very much for revisiting it. ::I can absolutely help with an image, but realistically won't have the time for a few days. I will let you know when it's up. 20:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Pacman Hi longtime no see? Just thought I'd share with you a small easter egg I found in Inqusition of who else but Pacman in the Mage questline. Bet you didnt see that during your play through at E3 :P -- 15:12, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Community Choice Awards Hi Loleil, This is Nico from Wikia... We are doing our Community Choice Awards very soon as the year is coming to an end. I wanted to ask your opinion on 6 categories that you think would be relevant/appropriate. I haven't had a chance to play the game so I was hoping you might have some insight for me. Categories can be anything, but most common are best characters, locations, weapons, etc... For a reference, checkout this link. Hope all is well, Knakveey (talk) 18:20, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Knakveey :Hey Nico! If you're thinking of 6 categories that Inquisition would be good nominee, I would go with: :*Best story (overall) :*Best location (The Hinterlands) :*Best character (Cassandra Pentaghast, but maybe someone else) :*Best enemy (Kaltenzahn) :Can't think of anything else right now, but will update if I do, and anyone reading this, feel free to offer suggestions. 20:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Icon Images Hey Loleil, do you know how one creates an icon image to use on conflict pages and tables and iconmini links etc. I just realized we need an icon image version of the Inquisition crest, the Red Templars and the Venatori.And who could do that? Its a bit outside my area of expertise. - 05:26, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I do it, bu probably won't have the time for a few days. But I know that Henio0 has done some great work with photoshop in th past so he might be able to help out here in the mean time. 20:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC)